Tears of Happiness
by Glace Kirkland
Summary: Sequel Tears on Christmas Eve/ Di malam natal, nyawa seseorang hampir terenggut lagi. Tentu saja Namine tidak mau membiarkan kejadian yang sama terulang walau itu terjadi pada orang lain. Dan, Vanitas berusaha mengembalikan senyum Namine. Apakah dia berhasil?/ bad summary, DLDR. Read and review, please


**.**

_I'm not alone_

**.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : KH is not mine, but I own this fanfict**_

_**Title: **__**Tears of Happiness**_

_**Warning:  
OOC, AU, abal, penuh pemaksaan alur dll.**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

Sejak kematian Cloud tahun lalu, Namine berubah menjadi pemurung dan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Teman-temannya menjadi takut jika berada di dekatnya. Mereka berusaha mengembalikan sosok Namine untuk kembali seperti biasanya. Tapi, apa daya? Mereka tidak mampu manatap bola mata safir seindah laut itu yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan kosong. Tak ada binar dan cahaya pengharapan yang dapat ditemukan di dalam tatapan matanya.

Sebenarnya, Namine sendiri ingin seperti dulu. Tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, hatinya terasa perih ketika ingin tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, saat ingin mencoba tersenyum saja, rasanya ia malah ingin membanting diri dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Sepupunya, Kairi, bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada sepupunya yang paling ia sayangi itu. Kairi sangat paham perasaan Namine yang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua. Rasanya sangatlah berat jika mendadak ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Itu perasaan yang sangat wajar, kan?

…

"Besok malam, keluargaku akan mengadakan pesta natal. Pastinya hidangan yang ada bertemakan natal semua. Kalian datang, ya!" kata gadis manis berambut hitam pendek bernama Xion. Dia mengatakannya pada pada teman-temannya saat mereka berkumpul di kelas sepulang sekolah.

"Wah, pesta natal! Sepertinya menyenangkan!" kata Kairi, gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah Sora, kekasihnya.

"Riku, kau datang, kan?" tanya Xion.

"Kalau aku sih, sudah pasti akan datang ke pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga kekasihku" Jawaban Riku membuat pipi Xion merona. "Hey, kenapa kau diam saja, Vanitas?"

Vanitas yang sedang mengamati salju yang turun melalui jendela kelas, hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Riku. "Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa kita tidak mengajak Namine?"

Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi hening. Beberapa detik berlalu setelah keheningan itu, Sora akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"..Kau benar, Vanitas. Tapi, dimana Namine?" Sora mengamati sekelilingnya. Hanya ada dirinya, Riku, Xion, Kairi dan Vanitas.

"Sepertinya dia sedang berada di ruang guru. Entah melakukan apa," jawab Kairi. Baru saja ia menjawab, pintu kelas terbuka dan Namine muncul. Suasana kembali canggung.

Anak-anak itu hanya diam sambil mengamati Namine membereskan buku-bukunya yang berantakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang.

"_Vanitas, tolonglah kau ajak dia,_" bisik Kairi.

"_Kenapa harus aku?_"

"_Karena menurutku, kau yang paling bisa mengatasi keadaan seperti ini. Ayo!_" jawab Kairi sambil mendorong punggung Vanitas. Sebenarnya alasan Kairi yang sebenarnya bukan itu. Kairi tahu kalau Namine menyukai Vanitas, dan menurutnya mungkin sikap Namine bisa melunak walau sedikit jika berhadapan dengan Vanitas. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan Kairi mengatakannya terang-terangan di depan Vanitas, kan? Apalagi di sana ada Namine.

Vanitas hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu berjalan mendekati Namine yang akan segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Namine" Gerakan Namine terhenti, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Vanitas. Ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah, dingin dan tajam.

"Kau mau datang ke pesta natal di rumah Xion besok malam?" Akhirnya Vanitas mengatakannya juga. Riku, Sora, Xion dan Kairi menunggu jawaban Namine dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak." Namine berjalan ke luar kelas, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang merasa ngeri saat mendengar suaranya. Satu kata itu mengalir begitu saja, dengan nada suara yang jernih dan terdengar dingin.

"Namine.. Ke-kenapa kau jadi seperti ini…?" Kairi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa sangat kasihan pada Namine, bahkan dia seperti merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan sepupunya itu. Tapi ia juga sedih dengan perubahan sifat Namine yang seperti itu. Sora memeluk kekasihnya itu dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Harus ada yang mengembalikan dirinya menjadi seperti dulu" komentar Sora.

"Tapi siapa? Dan apa yang harus orang itu lakukan? Aku yang sudah kenal Namine dengan sangat baik saja tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengobati luka hatinya itu, Sora…" Kairi terisak dalam dekapan Sora.

Xion hanya bisa menunduk. Dia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kairi dan Namine. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis dengan menggenggam kuat ujung kemeja seragam Riku. Tangan kanan Riku merangkulnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Sementara Vanitas hanya terdiam sambil memandangi salju yang masih berjatuhan dari langit.

'_Kemanakah dirimu yang dulu, Namine…?_' batin mereka berlima.

…

Malam hari yang indah dan dingin. Sebagian besar bangunan-bangunan di kota dihiasi hiasan natal dan lampu-lampu natal yang bercahaya sehingga malam terlihat lebih terang dibanding biasanya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan yang sebagian besar tertutupi salju.

Namine memandangi sebuah pohon natal setinggi 4,5 cm yang dipasang di tengah kota, sama seperti tahun lalu. Terlihat beberapa orang tengah menghiasi pohon natal itu untuk menyambut malam natal.

Dia ingat tahun lalu saat Vanitas mengajaknya melihat pohon natal ini, berdua. Dia sangat senang sampai-sampai tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Dan saat Sora, Kairi dan Axel datang, dia langsung kembali memasang image _cool_-nya, menutupi perasaan senangnya yang meluap-luap. Sampai peristiwa itu terjadi.

'_Kaa-san.. Tou-san..._' Air matanya meleleh, membasahi wajahnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya memasang ekspresi heran dan aneh, tapi ia tidak peduli mau dianggap aneh atau apa.

"Papa! Mama! Ayo, pulang!" seru seorang bocah perempuan berambut coklat sambil menarik tangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar mau makan _cake_ natal ya, Yuna?" tanya ibunya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya! Yuna sudah tidak sabar mau makan _cake_ buatan mama! Papa juga, kan?"

"Iya, dong. Papa yang nanti dapat potongan kue pertama, ya!"

"Nggak mau! Yuna duluan!" Keluarga itu berjalan diselingi canda tawa yang memancarkan kebahagiaan mereka. Namine menatap mereka. Iri. Keluarganya sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri. Semua yang berharga untuknya dan yang ia sayangi pergi satu persatu. Apakah kali ini teman-temannya juga akan pergi?

Namine tersenyum pahit. Orangtuanya yang sudah membesarkannya dari ketika ia lahir sampai sekarang saja sudah pergi dengan cepat. Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang hanya mengenalnya sekilas ketika mereka masuk ke sekolah yang sama? Pasti teman-temannya juga akan meninggalkannya suatu saat.

"Ah! Syal punya Yuna jatuh. Yuna ambil dulu ya!" Bocah berambut coklat yang bernama Yuna itu berlari untuk mengambil syal berwarna ungu yang terjatuh di jalan raya.

Namine lalu berjalan ke arah kanan, hendak pulang. Baru saja menoleh, ia melihat sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Sementara, Yuna masih ada di tengah jalan besar itu!

Dengan cepat, Namine berlari ke arah Yuna lalu meyambar tubuhnya sampai ke pinggir jalan. Truk itu lewat dan melindas syal ungu milik Yuna. Yuna yang kaget hanya bisa diam. Wajahnya pucat, tangan mungilnya menggenggam jaket putih milik Namine dengan gemetar.

"Yuna! Yuna!" Namine menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat orangtua Yuna berlari menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi cemas dan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas.

"Ma..Ma… Syal-ku.." Ibunya langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Syal-nya bisa mama belikan lagi, yang penting kamu selamat!" kata ibunya sambil menangis bahagia mengetahui anaknya selamat.

"Terima kasih kau menyelamatkan nyawa anak kami, kami benar-benar berterima kasih!" kata ayah Yuna pada Namine. Entah kenapa, hati Namine menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak mau kalau sesuatu yang berharga untuk orang lain pergi begitu saja. Karena aku tidak mau kejadian yang kualami.. terjadi pada orang lain" Namine berjalan menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan ayah dan ibu Yuna yang hanya bisa menatap Namine dalam diam.

* * *

**.**

"Sora, ayo mandi" kata Vanitas sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sora yang sedang menonton televisi di kamarnya yang juga kamar Vanitas mengangguk lalu mengambil handuk.

"Oh iya, Vani" panggil Sora sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu.. Namine bisa kembali seperti semula?" Vanitas terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Mungkin saja." Katanya akhirnya. Sora mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Vanitas mematikan televisi yang Sora lupa matikan itu, lalu berbaring di kasurnya.

Apa Namine bisa kembali seperti semula, itu yang kini ada di pikirannya. Ia ingin membuat Namine kembali seperti semula, kalau bisa juga membuat Namine menjadi lebih ceria dan murah senyum seperti yang diceritakan Kairi tentang Namine saat masih kecil. Lalu sesuatu terbesit di pikirannya.

Kenapa dirinya yang dingin dan cuek ini bisa begitu peduli pada Namine? Tidak hanya sekedar peduli, bahkan ia sampai memikirkan gadis itu sampai sejauh ini. Dan sejak kapan ia merindukan senyum dan tawa milik Namine? Terakhir kali ia melihat Namine tersenyum dan tertawa itu saat mereka berdua tengah memandangi pohon natal setinggi 70cm yang kini terpasang kembali di tengah kota.

"Kau itu menyukainya, Vani" Vanitas menoleh pada Sora yang kini sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Hah?"

"Kau, menyukai—ah, bukan. Kau mencintainya, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Vanitas heran, kenapa Sora bisa tahu kalau dirinya sedang memikirkan Namine.

"Kau menyuarakan pikiranmu" Ya ampun, ternyata tanpa sadar mulut Vanitas mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Cinta, heh? Mungkin saja.."

"Bukan mungkin, tapi memang iya" kata Sora sambil memainkan PSP berwarna hitam miliknya. "Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu Kairi"

Vanitas terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Sora.

"..Begitu."

…

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Masih terlalu dini untuk bangun, apalagi kalau hari libur seperti ini. Tapi entah ada angin apa, Vanitas langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Vanitas mengambil sekotak susu dingin dari kulkas. Kemudian dia mengambil tiga tangkai bunga lavender dari taman di halaman rumahnya, lalu pergi ke luar.

* * *

**.**

_Oblivion Cemetery_

Itulah tulisan yang kini sedang dipandangi oleh Vanitas. Tempat dimana Cloud tertidur untuk selamanya. Vanitas melempar kotak susu yang diminumnya dari rumah ke tempat sampah di dekat gerbang _Cemetery_, lalu memasuki tempat itu. Ya, dia berniat mengunjungi makam Cloud. Kegiatan ini mulai ia lakukan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu jika dia ada waktu senggang yang membosankan. Dia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri menghadap makan di dekat pohon yang berdaun lebat. Sayup-sayup Vanitas mendengar perkataan orang itu.

"…Sudah mulai bisa merubah penampilanku menjadi lebih feminim" kata orang itu. Vanitas mencoba melihat orang itu lebih dekat.

'_Namine?_' gumam Vanitas dalam hati saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai jaket putih dan rok selutut berwarna coklat terang.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau melepas sepatu kets abu-abu yang _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san _belikan untukku. Aku suka sekali sepatu ini. Lagipula kalau aku memakai ini, aku tidak akan lupa pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_"

Vanitas hanya terdiam di balik pohon sambil memandangi Namine yang terus berbicara dengan ekspresi seperti ingin menumpahkan air mata.

"Aku kangen _Tou-san_.. Aku kangen _Kaa-san_... Kalian janji tidak akan meninggalkanku sampai aku dewasa, tapi kalian sekarang?" Namine mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Dia merasa dadanya sakit dan perih, batinnya benar-benar terluka.

"Aku kesepian.. Kalian meninggalkanku, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi!" Namine tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Vanitas yang tidak enak hanya melihat saja akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Namine.

"Nam" Namine menoleh ke arah Vanitas yang terlihat jelas ikut sedih dengan apa yang di alami dirinya. Namine menghapus air matanya, dan memasang ekspresi dingin yang biasanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Namine sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang" kata Vanitas sambil meletakkan bunga lavender yang dibawanya ke dekat makam Cloud.

"Siapa?"

"Lihat saja aku meletakkan bunga yang tadi kubawa ke makam siapa" Namine melihat ke arah Vanitas yang berjongkok di depan makam Cloud.

"…Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ikut berduka atas meninggalnya sahabat orangtuaku" Alis Namine terangkat sebelah, tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Ayahku dan ibuku, Zack dan Aerith Fair, adalah sahabat masa kecil ayahmu dan ibumu, Cloud dan Tifa Strife" kata Vanitas sambil berdiri lalu menatap Namine. "Waktu kuceritakan tentang kematian ayahmu, ayahku dan ibuku menangis tersedu-sedu. Terutama ayahku yang tangisannya paling histeris"

Namine hanya terdiam sambil memandangi bunga lavender yang tadi diletakkan Vanitas.

"Aku mendengar perkataanmu tadi pada ayahmu" kata Vanitas lagi. "Kenapa kau menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya?"

Namine terdiam. Vanitas melanjutkan, "Bukankah ibu dan ayahmu akan lebih sedih lagi kalau melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi.." kata Namine. "Setiap kali aku mencoba tersenyum, luka hatiku terasa semakin besar." Vanitas terdiam. Memilih untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Namine.

"Berat rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayangi… Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi! Aku kesepian.. Aku takut sendirian…"

Vanitas tahu, Namine sangat sulit di tebak dan berekspresi dingin. Oleh karena itu, orang-orang selalu bersikap waspada terhadapnya. Tapi Namine tetaplah manusia yang masih memiliki hati. Walau sekarang ekspresinya benar-benar datar dan dingin, terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih syok dan tertekan. Tertekan karena mengetahui bahwa ia sendirian saat ini.

Tapi, tunggu. Namine tidak sendirian. Namine punya Kairi, sepupunya yang kelewat peduli terhadap dirinya. Namine punya teman-teman sekelas yang masih perhatian padanya. Namine punya paman dan bibi yang baik dan dengan senang hati memperbolehkan dirinya tinggal bersama mereka.

"Kau tidak sendirian." Kata Vanitas sambil membelai pipi Namine. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata dari mata Namine. "Kau punya Kairi, Sora dan teman-teman yang lain, kau punya guru-guru yang pasti sayang padamu sebagai murid mereka, kau punya paman dan bibi yang sangat baik padamu, dan kau bahkan punya aku yang.. yang…" Vanitas dilanda keraguan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak.

"..Yang?" Namine mengangkat sebelas alisnya, tanda ia heran kenapa Vanitas tiba-tiba berhenti.

"..Dan kau punya aku yang.. masih bingung menganggapmu sebagai teman atau orang yang.. kucintai?"

"Huh?" Namine menatap Vanitas yang sedang menatapnya serius walau wajahnya sedang merona merah. Otak Namine agak lambat untuk memahami kata-kata Vanitas. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah ia berhasil mencerna kalimat itu, wajahnya ikut memerah.

"…" Namine terdiam, begitu pula dengan Vanitas. Vanitas yang terlalu malu, langsung membelakangi Namine. Baru saja berbalik, Namine langsung menarik ujung jaket abu-abu milik Vanitas.

"Vanitas.." Vanitas menoleh ke arah Namine yang tengah menangis, dengan senyuman tulus yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih.. A-Aku merasa sangat senang saat kau mengatakan itu…" Namine menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau banyak orang yang memperhatikan diriku? Dasar bodoh" Namine tertawa kecil. Wajah Namine yang terlihat lebih cerah dan sangat manis saat tertawa itu membuat jantung Vanitas berdebar kencang. Dia tersenyum lega melihat senyuman tulus Namine.

'_Sepertinya, aku sudah tidak bingung lagi.._' batin Vanitas. "Nam, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu"

"Huh?" Namine yang bingung hanya bisa terkejut saat Vanitas tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, kalau ternyata aku memang mencintaimu" Hati Namine terasa hangat dan nyaman saat Vanitas mengatakan itu. Namine membalas pelukan Vanitas.

"Aku juga."

* * *

**-Omake-**

"Ah, kamu.. yang menolong Yuna kemarin, kan?" kata Aerith dan Zack saat ia melihat Namine.

"Jadi gadis yang _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san _ceritakan itu Namine?!" tanya Xion, Sora dan Vanitas bersamaan. Bedanya, nada bicara Vanitas sedikit lebih datar.

"Iya, ternyata gadis itu pacarnya Vanitas." kata Aerith sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku bukan pacarnya," elak Namine sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan cool.

"Lho, yang kau katakan tadi di depan makam ayahmu bukannya-" (Vanitas)

"Aku kan hanya bilang kalau aku juga suka padamu, bukannya menerima pernyataan cintamu!" (Namine)

"Ooh.. Berarti sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan, ya?" kata Kairi, Xion, Sora dan Zack sambil tertawa kecil.

"Di-diam!" Wajah Namine semakin memerah.

"Sudah, ayo kita makan _cake_ natal-nya!" kata Aerith sambil menuju ruang makan.

"Nam," panggil Vanitas tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Vanitas mendekati Namine dan mengecup keningnya.

"_Merry Christmas_" kata Vanitas sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah. Selamat natal juga, tapi kenapa di sini?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat kita."

"Tapi, aku sudah lihat, lho!" Namine dan Vanitas menoleh pada Yuna yang sedang memandang mereka dengan ekspresi _innocent_. Lalu, Yuna berlari ke ruang makan.

"Oh, tidak. Yuna!" Vanitas mengejar Yuna, berusaha untuk menghentikan Yuna yang akan menceritakan kejadian barusan pada yang lainnya. Namine hanya menatap mereka lalu tertawa kecil.

"Selamat natal semuanya"

* * *

**.**

_I'm can be happy now_

_Thank you_

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Halo, selamat natal semuanya! XD  
Fict ini merupakan sequel dari fict natal saya tahun lalu yang berjudul **_**Tears on Christmas Eve**_**.  
Jadinya aneh, ya -_-" Saya sendiri merasa kayak gitu, tapi ini udah sesuai plot yang ada.  
Mungkin perkembangan menulis saya yang memburuk.**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, karena saya sudah kelas 3 tahun depan saya bakal hiatus karena persiapan ujian nasional. Dan hanya akan balik saat tanggal 28 Maret, untuk mem-publish fanfict spesial RokuNami Official Day! Setelah selesai masa Romusha Part 2 tahun 2013 (?) Saya akan balik lagi dan akan melanjutkan fict-fict saya yang full of gajeness! XDD**

**See you all! XD**


End file.
